moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Koszmar na Szarym Dworze
"''thumb|302px|Obecne zdjęcie Dworu Rodziny Tefeltro''Na imię mi Hakar Nuruodo! Jestem Lordem Kyrene! Szybciej dam sobie uciąć łeb, niż pozwolę byle bestii bezkarnie rozlewać krew w mojej obecności!" - Harak Nuruodo 'Koszmary na Szarym Dworze -' powszechna nazwa incydentu który miał miejsce w Kyrene w 74 roku Ery Światła. W jego trakcie członek Rady Lordów został zaatakowany przez jedno z Katharsis. Preludium Abdykacja "Ja, Io Lisiran, w pełni władz umysłowych i pełna wiary o przyszłość Zjednoczonych Prowincji, przekazuję swojemu Adeptowi, Harakowi Nuruodo, pozycję Lorda Kyrene. Niepewna własnego losu, wznoszę modły by Biała Pani, w swej mądrości, przyjęła go na mianowane stanowisko. Niech Bogowie mają w opiecę Kyrene, Zjednoczone Prowincję i Ogygię." - fragment Listu Abdykacyjnego Io Lisiran thumb|280px|Io, Lady Kyrene https://statuv.com/media/782993085191829926Harak Nuruodo był człowiekiem którego nikt nie spodziewał się zobaczyć w Radzie Lordów, jednym z organów władających Zjednoczonymi Prowincjami Ogygi. Powody dla którego jego wyniesienie nie mieściło się nikomu w głowie, były dwa. Pierwszy był taki, że Harak nie pochodził z bogatej, mającej powiązania rodziny. Na dobrą sprawę, nie wiadomo czy "Nuruodo" było jego prawdziwym nazwiskiem, czy po prostu zostało ono przez mężczyznę wymyślone. Harak został sierotą w wieku 5 lat - jego ojciec i dziadek zginęli w pierwszej fazie Wielkiego Oblężenia Zjednoczonych Prowincji, matka z kolei po prostu pewnego dnia zostawiła go samego w chacie i nigdy nie wróciła. Poza nimi Harak nie znał nikogo, kto byłby w stanie się nim zająć. Chłopak spędził wiele lat swojego dzieciństwa na ulicach Heroaki, stolicy Kyrene, gdzie dołączył do gangu bezdomnych dzieci, które występowały na ulicach i okradały gorzej zabezpieczone domy. Niewiele wiadomo o tym etapie życia Harakiego, bo i Lord nie lubił wspominać o rzeczach jakie musiał robić, by przetrwać na ulicy. Życie Nuruodo zmieniło się drastycznie gdy ten powinien obchodzić swoje 13 urodziny. To właśnie tego dnia przez Heroakę przeszedł pochód w sercu którego jechała karoca z Lady Kyrene, Io Lisirian. Jak nakazywał zwyczaj, okoliczni mieszkańcy na widok machającej władczyni padali na kolana, klękali bądź salutowali. Harak jednak, widząc że kobieta nosi na szyi biżuterię podobną do tej którą nosiła jego matka, wpadł w chwilowy szał, ukradł ze stoiska warzywo i cisnął nim wprost w Lady Kyrene. Jeden z jej strażników zdołał złapać warzywo, blokując atak, jednak część soku ze złapanego pożywienia trysnęła ją w lewe oko. Cały pochód oczywiście zatrzymano, a chłopaka pojmano z zamiarem ukarania go dotkliwym pobiciem. Harak został jednak ocalony przez Io, która kazała strażom wypuścić chłopca. Lady Kyrene, ku zdumieniu tłumów, wyszła z karocy z zamkniętym okiem i stanęła przed oniemiałym chłopcem. Io kucnęła przed Harakiem i wyciągnęła białą chusteczkę. Kobieta powiedziała młodemu Ketonowi że ten może już wracać do swoich przyjaciół, ale byłoby jej niezmiernie miło gdyby chłopak pomógł jej wytrzeć sok który rozlał jej się na oku. Harak, onieśmielony uwagą władczyni Kyrene, po pewnym zawahaniu postanowił jej pomóc. Jeszcze tego samego dnia, zamiast kary, Harak dostał pracę na dworze Lady Kyrene. Po 6 latach sumiennej pracy i zabawiania Io, kobieta mianowała go swoim Adeptem. Drugi powód wynikał poniekąd z pierwszego - Harakowi przyszło być Adeptem Io Lisiran, kobiety która piastowała to stanowisko nieprzerwanie od 56 lat. W sprzyjających Io środowiskach nazywano ją "Wieczną Księżniczką" i teoretyzowano że władczyni Zjednoczonych Prowincji, Biała Pani, szybciej usunie system Adeptów niż pozwoli Lisiran na odejście ze stanowiska. Spośród innych Lordów o podobnej reputacji, do tego czasu jedynie Drako Krayt zdecydował się opuścić Radę Lordów, oddając swoją funkcję w ręce Kleona P'wylla. Jednak w 61 roku, gdy w Zjednoczonych Prowincjach szalała Wielka Plaga, Io poważnie zachorowała. Obawiając się o swoją przyszłość, kobieta wezwała do siebie Lorda Swabii, Zodda, którego poprosiła o spisanie Listu Abdykacyjnego. Zodd należał do wąskiej liczby osób którym Io mogła zaufać że dokładnie spisze jej wolę, nie wprowadzając do treści żadnych zmian dla swoich osobistych korzyści. thumb|288px|Io, Lady Saphiry Ford https://wall.alphacoders.com/big.php?i=795016Io ostatecznie przeżyła chorobę i po latach powróciła do Rady Lordów jako Lady innej Prowincji - Saphiry Ford. Harak jednak utrzymał swoją pozycję jako Lord Kyrene. Przygotowania "Nasi Przebudzeni przyjaciele nazwaliby mnie "lokalnym patriotą". Szczerze? Nie pojmuję znaczenia tego określenia, przynajmniej nie w pełni. Ale to brzmi dumnie, nieprawdaż? "Lokalny patriota". (...) Idea zjednoczenia całej Ogygi nie powinna nas odciągać od idei wspierania własnych ludów. Jestem Ketonem. Wy jesteście Ketonami. Jakiego innego powodu miałbym szukać by chcieć wam pomóc?" - z listu Haraka. W 72 roku Ery Światła Rodzina Tefeltro, jedna z mniej znanych acz całkiem zamożnych rodzin z Kyrene, stała się znana w wielu połaciach Zjednoczonych Prowincji. Powód leżał w nowym trunku którą głowa rodziny, Grimar Tefeltro, wprowadził na szerszy rynek. Trunek ten, zwany Enonbrozją Tefeltro, szybko zdobył popularność wśród śmietanki towarzyszkiej ZPO. W 73 roku, sama Biała Pani otworzyła Festiwal Jedności (imprezę celebrującą obronienie Kalipso w czasie Wycięcia Zjednoczonych Prowincji) toastem do którego wykorzystała Enonbrozję. thumb|288px|Harak NuruodoW dużym skrócie, Tefelotro szybko stali się znani i bardzo bogaci. Z rodziną szybko skontaktował się Harak Nuruodo, który zaproponował im pomoc w "rozszerzeniu swojej działalności". Obiecał że dołoży wszelkich starań by ich placówki powstały w wielu wielkich miastach Alfarii, w tym w Kalipso. Szczególnie w Kalipso. W 74 roku Lord Kyrene wysłał do Grimara Tefeltro list, w którym zaproponował spotkanie mające na celu przedyskutowanie "dalszych działań przedsiębiorczego rodu". W liście Harak naciskał żeby do spotkania doszło na Dworze Rodziny Telfetro, zwanego powszechnie Szarym Dworem. Grimar miał pewne wątpliwości. Szary Dwór leżał w wiosce położonej pół dnia drogi z Heroaki, więc dystans nie grał roli. Jednak w okolicach zaczęło niedawno dochodzić do dziwnych wydarzeń. Ludzie zaczęli znikać. W nocy słyszano dziwne dźwięki. Sąsiedzi rano znajdowali okoliczne domy opustoszałe a czasem nawet wypełnione krwią. Głowa rodziny Tefeltro obawiała się zapraszania Lorda w czasie gdy w okolicy działy się tak godne pożałowania rzeczy. Harak jednak nie ustępował, cały czas naciskając by spotkanie odbyło się na Szarym Dworze. Obiecał nawet że przybędzie w Czerwonej Zbroi - imponującym rynsztunku pamiętającym czasy Rozbicia Dzielnicowego Kyrene. Nie wiadomo czy Tefeltro wiedzieli że zbroja ta jest czysto celemoniarna, jednak ostatecznie zgodzili się ugościć u siebie Lorda. Poza chęcia ukazania swojego wsparcia bogacącej się rodzinie, Harak mógł mieć inny powód dla którego nalegał by spotkanie odbyło się poza Heroaką. Mężczyzna od jakiegoś czasu teoretyzował że jest szpiegowany. Miał absolutną rację. Brzask, służba wywiadowcza Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi, uznawała obserwowanie podejrzanych działań Lordów nie tylko za obowiązek ale i przyjemność. Harak był jednak szczególnym przypadkiem - agentom Białej Pani udało się zdobyć informacje sugerujące jego powiązania z wrogami Despoty, ale pomimo wielu prób, nie udało im się zdobyć żadnego konkretnego dowodu. Na dwa miesiące przed spotkaniem na Szarym Dworze jednemu z agentów Brzasku udało się podobno zdobyć informację łączące Haraka z Wielkimi Domami Ragnosa, jednak mężczyzna zginął nim zdołał podzielić się swoimi rewelacjami. W tej sytuacji Szczur, lider Brzasku, zwrócił się do szczególnej organizacji - Świętego Zastępu, osobistych strażników Białej Pani. Szczur spotkał się w podziemiach Serca Ogygi z samą Białą Panią oraz Udgartem, Siewcą (liderem) Świętego Zastępu. Mężczyzna co prawda nie miał żadnych dowodów na winę Haraka, jednak lider Brzasku utrzymywał że jeśli Lord Kyrene planował coś złowrogiego, to zagrożone było bezpieczeństwo samej Białej Pani. W końcu Kyrene było (obok Likki) jedyną Prowincją która dzięki swojemu potencjałowi i bliskości do Kalipso, mogła szybko zająć stolicę Zjednoczonych Prowincji, gdyby doszło do najgorszego. Święty Zastęp służył by zwalczać wszelkie zagrożenia kierujące swój wzrok na ich Panią, więc Udgart został szybko przekonany do zaangażowania się w tą sprawę. Biała Pani co prawda wierzyła że lepiej będzie jeśli Brzask sam zajmie się Harakiem, jednak nie zamierzała powstrzymywać Siewcy. Tym sposobem kilku specjalnie wyszkolonych członków Świętego Zastępu rozpoczęło współpracę z agentami Brzasku. thumb|350px|Severam próbujący zlać się z tłem (https://www.artstation.com/artwork/R931E)W dniu w którym Harak udał się do wyjazdu na Szary Dwór, "wartę" nad Lordem pełnił Severam, osobnik cieszący się osobistym zaufaniem samego Siewcy. Severam, jak każdy członek Zastępu, miał problem z wtapianiem się w tło - dlatego zwykle działał poprzez agentów Brzasku, osobiście angażując się w sprawę tylko gdy ta robiła się śmiertelnie niebezpieczna. Dlatego mężczyzna nie śledził Haraka, przybywając do miejscowości nieopodal Szarego Dworu kilka dni wcześniej, a potem koczując w lesie w oczekiwaniu na zebranie. To właśnie w czasie swojego koczowania Severam usłyszał o fali dziwnych zaginięć i mordów które nawiedziły okolicę. Nie widział w tym jednak żadnego powiązania ze swoją misją. Słusznie, bo żadnego nie było. Przynajmniej do pewnego incydentu... Koszmar Zebranie "Dobro Kyrene jest dobrem nas wszystkich...zgodzicie się ze mną, prawda?" - Harak na początku spotkania Harak nie przybył na Szary Dwór sam - Lordowi Kyrene towarzyszył jego Adept, Fugo Elmon. Rodzina Tefeltro, zaszczycona przybyciem najważniejszych ludzi w Prowincji, przygotowała dla swoich gości widowiskowy i obfity obiad.thumb|264px|Fugo Elmon (https://www.deviantart.com/belvane/art/Sir-285365933) Lord Kyrene zabawiał swoich gospodarzy wieloma anegdotami i żartami, podczas gdy jego Adept zadowalał się uwagą dwóch służek. Nieświadomy że jedna z nich została przekupiona przez Brzask by dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o trwającym spotkaniu. Fugo niestety nie zdradził jej wiele - skupiał się głównie na zachwycaniu się urodą służek i opowiadaniu o tym, że zamiast kariery Lorda preferowałby życie podróżnika. Według niego jednak, czasem człowiek po prostu nie miał wyboru. Adept wspomniał jednak o Królu Holiemu, Czarnym Panie. Nim jednak zdołał powiedzieć na jego temat cokolwiek konkretnego, Harak poprosił członków Tefeltro by udali się do nieco bardziej "prywatnej" sali, gdzie plany rozwinięcia biznesu mogły zostać wnikliwie omówione. Fugo oczywiście udał się do osobnego pokoju wraz ze swoim Lordem. Przekupiona służka próbowała wejść do środka pod przykrywką zapronowania drinków, jednak Grimar szybko ją wyrzucił. Kobieta stała jeszcze jakiś czas pod zamkniętymi drzwiami, aż uznała że jej obecność można przykuć czyjąś uwagę. W ciągu tych kilku sekund kobieta zdołała jednak usłyszeć, że dla Haraka punktem honoru jest otwarcie punktu sprzedawczego Enonbrozję Tefeltro w Kalipso. W czasie gdy trwało zebranie, kobieta usłusznie wyruszyła myć okna na drugim piętrze, oczekując na odpowiedni moment by opuścić Szary Dwór i udać się do punktu w którym miała spotkać się ze swoim kontaktem. Możliwość pojawiła się jednak znacznie szybciej niż ktokolwiek mógł przypuszczać. W czasie mycia okien służka i jej towarzyszki ujrzały mrożącą krew w żyłach scenę. Strażnicy, okrążający Szary Dwór by chronić przebywajace w nim elity, zostali zaatakowani. Byt który położył na nich swoje łapy był jednak absolutnie niezauważalny. Dla kobiet służących na posesji widok ten był niepojęty. Wyglądało to tak jakby sama wściekłość Bogów rzucała się na strażników, wyrywając im głowy z kręgosłupami, przegryzając klatki piersiowe i gniotąc ich pod swym ciężarem. W przeciągu zaledwie kilunastu sekund ciężko-uzbrojeni specjaliści zostali zamienieni w serię zmasakrowanych ciał. Krzyk służek oczywiście zaalarmował wszystkich w posiadłości, jednak było już za późno by cokolwiek zrobić. Byt ten zdołał wskoczyć przed okna na parterze, gdzie zaczął szukać kolejnych ofiar. Nim przekupionej służce udało się uciec, ujrzała jak latające fragmenty rozbitego szkła gonią za jednym z lokajów. Szaleństwo "- Co to ma znaczyć?! Czy to zamach? Wasi polityczni oponenci przybyli po wasze głowy? ''- Oni, Katharsis albo Biała Pani.'' ''- Bogowie, pozwólcie żeby to byli jednak oni."'' - dialog pomiędzy Grimarem Tefeltro, Harakiem Nuruodo i Fugo Elmonem Szary Dwór szybko zamienił się w maszynkę do mięsa. Ci którym nie udało się uciec w pierwszych kilku sekundach napadu potwora, mieli marne szanse na przetrwanie na korytarzach posesji. Kilkanaście sług rodziny próbowało w panice ruszyć do wyjścia - siła której nie umieli wykryć uniosła ich jednak wszystkich pod sam sufit i rozczłonkowała na miejscu. Kilku kucharzy rozpoczęło odważną obronę w kuchni, jednak i oni zostali zmasakrowani bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. W całym tym zamieszniu Grimar natychmiast zaczął zwoływać służbę i nieobecnych na spotkaniu członków rodziny do pomieszczenia w którym przebywał z Lordem Kyrene - drzwi doń miały w końcu jedne z najbardziej wytrzymałych zamków w całym pałacu. Pragnienie ocalenia tak wielu istnień jak tylko możliwe znikło jednak, gdy jasnym stało się że potwór który zaatakował Szary Dwór doskonale wykorzystuje chaos by zbliżyć się do swoich ofiar. Drzwi pomieszczenia zostały szybko zamknięte, pomimo faktu że biegło do nich wiele innych osób. Ci którzy nie zdołali się skryć wraz z główną częścią rodziny musieli bawić się w chowanego na własny rachunek. W próbie zracjonalizowania sytuacji, wiele osób zaczęło niezaleznie od siebie podejrzewać że to inni mieszkańcy Szarego Dworu wpadli w morderczy szał. Tego typu podejście doprowadziło do więcej niż jednej tragedii. A potwór nadal buszował, mordując wszystkich na swojej drodzę. W tym szaleństwie przekupiona służka zdołała dobiec do punktu gdzie przebywał jej kontakt, Severam. Po przebyciu podwójnego szoku (pierwszego związanego z przeżyciem horroru a drugiego związanego z obecnością członka Świętego Zastępu w jej przestrzeni osobistej) kobieta opowiedziała co zaszło w Szarym Dworze. Severam, szybko rozpoznając naturę zagrożenia, zaczął biec w stronę posesji. Tymczasem Harak i jego towarzysze mieli się szybko przekonać, że nie są bezpieczeni. Stwór zaczął dobijać się do zamkniętych drzwi. Za pierwszym razem te dzielnie oparły się natarciu. Potem zamki zaczęły już trzeszczeć. Za trzecim razem nastała....cisza. Wyglądało na to że stwór odszedł. Przez minutę trwał niezmącony zastój, nikt nie odważył się nawet oddychać zbyt głośno. Wtem jednak, Grimar odetchnął z ulgą. Wtedy potwór natarł z siłą która stworzyła dziurę w samym środku dziury. Ludzie widzieli jednak tylko skutek uboczny działań stwora - nie widzieli samego potwora. Panika sięgnęła zenitu, gdy jeden z członków rodziny Tefeltro został powalony przez atak którego nikt nie widział na oczy. Wszystko wydawało się być stracone. Jak można było walczyć z przeciwnikiem, którego nie da się zobaczyć? Wtedy przez przedziurawione drzwii przebił się Severam. Saphiriański członek Świętego Zastępu aktywował swoje Vril'la, opromieniując połowę pomieszczenia światłem bijącym ze swojej dłoni. Wtem, na jednej ze ścian, pojawił się cień czworonożnej, łuskowatej istoty. Severam wziął pod uwagę miejsce w którym stał i kąt padania cienia, po czym skalibrował mniej-więcej miejsce w którym niewidoczny stwór powinien mieć głowę. Potem oddał pierwszy strzał. Severam nie obliczył jednak wszystkiego dośc dobrze, raniąc jeden z jego szponów. Czarna krew trysnęła na wszystkie strony, uświadamiając ludziom że bestia jest śmiertelna. Nie pomogło to jednak na długo. Cień po chwili zniknął, a niewidoczna siła bezszelestnie natarła na Strażnika Białej Pani. Severam, zgadując że znajduje się na celowniku potwora, wziął jedną z obecnych w pomieszczeniu córek Grimara i użył jej jako żywej tarczy. Ku rozpaczy głowy rodziny, stwór przebił się przez czaszkę kobiety która stała na drodze do jego celu. Atak potwora był jednak dość silny, by cisnąć Severamem prosto w stojącą niedaleko tablicę, przedstawiającą holiecki sposób na budowanie tuneli w trudnych warunkach terenowych. Bestia prawdopodobnie rozerwałaby członka Świętego Zastępu dokładnie w tym momencie, gdyby nie szybka reakcja Haraka i Fugo, którzy używając swojego Vril'la zaczęli ciskać nożami z alatyru w kierunku w którym uznali że stwór powinien się poruszać. Większość ich ataków chybiła, jednak dwa z nich zdołały wbić się pod skórę stwora. Severam, widząc teraz w powietrzu dwa unoszące się ostrza, raz jeszcze otworzył ogień. Bestia po raz pierwszy zaryczała i ukazała się w całej okazałości.thumb|Bestia terroryzująca Szary Dwór Dla wszystkich w pomieszczeniu jasne stało się to, co większość już i tak podejrzewała - mieli do czynienia z Katharsis. Severam nie tracił czasu i dobił swojego ostrza, wbijając ją we wcześniej stworzoną ranę i odcinając jedno ze szponów z pleców stwora. Strażnik Białej Pani następnie aktywował swoje Vril'la i oślepił stwora swoim światłem, gotując się na zadanie ostatniego ciosu. Bestia jednak ponownie cisnęła Severamem w najbliższą ścianę, po czym uciekła z pomieszczenia. W czasie gdy Grimar opłakiwał swoją córkę, niektórzy zaczęli świętować pokonanie stwora. Severam, łapiący się za obolałą klatkę piersiową, kazał im się jednak uspokoić. Stwór nie uciekł. Wycofał się jedynie, oczekując na następną okazję do ataku. Geneza "Jestem członkiem Świętego Zastępu. Nauczono mnie wszystkiego co tylko wiadomo o bytach które są w stanie zagrozić Białej Pani. I nie licząc Lorda Artifiego, najbardziej nikczemnym i niezauważalnym z nich jest Nieubłagana Śmierć." - Severam Po prośbach wszystkich obecnych, członek Świętego Zastępu wytłumaczył wszystkim z czym mają do czynienia. Katharsis które obecnie polowało na terenie tego dworu należało do mniej znanego gatunku, którego istnienie przez wiele lat było bardzo trudno potwierdzić. On i jemu podobni zwani byli po prostu Nieubłaganą Śmiercią, gdyż reprezentowali niezatrzymywalne i niepojęte zniszczenie. Pomimo tego co wielu mogło się wydawać, Nieubłagana Śmierć nie była niewidzialna. Jego Vril'la po prostu usuwało jakiekolwiek bezpośrednie ślady jego obecności z umysłów okolicznych ofiar. Jego ciało było absolutnie niewykrywalne dla bytów w bardzo szerokim promieniu. Nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć ani usłyszeć. Przynajmniej do czasu aż było za późno. Były jednak sposoby by obejść to śmiertelnie niebezpieczne Vril'la. Nieubłagana Śmierć musiała ciągle "dostosowywać swoją niewidzialność" do otaczajacych ją warunków. Gdy stwór mordował i krew jego ofiar spływała na jego ciało, Katharsis wysyłało swego rodzaju sygnał, który usuwał ten fakt z jaźni okolicznych ludzi. Tak więc o ile krew spływała na Nieubłaganą Śmierć, przebywający wokół ludzie widzieli jedynie jak posoka spływa na podłogę. Nieubłagana Śmierć musiała jednak wprowadzać te zmiany umyślnie, więc nagła zmiana środowiska mogła zdradzić obecność tego potwora. Gdy Severam pierwszy raz użył swojego Vril'la, bestia była zaskoczona i nie była w stanie usunąć swojego cienia z umysłów przyszłych ofiar. To dało im szansę by walczyć. Severam wiedział jednak że stwór nie ten sam trick nie zadziała dwa razy. Nie miał jednak złudzeń - jeśli ten stwór nadal będzie żył, nikt nie zdoła opuścić Szarego Dworu. Bitwa "Moja furia jest furią Despoty Zjednoczonych Prowincji! Przybądź, bękarcie ciemności! Zbyt długo uciekałeś przed śmiercią!" - Severam drący się na korytarzu Szarego Dworu Severam przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad poświęceniem większej ilości mieszkańców Szarego Dworu do osiągnięcia swojego celu. W ogólnym rozrachunku, poświęcenie mieszkańców jakiegoś dworku było niczym wobec długofalowego bezpieczeństwa Białej Pani. Mimo wszystko nawet Lord Kyrene i jego Adept byli do poświęcenia - nawet jeśli nie planowali oni niczego wymierzonego w Despotę, ich śmierć mogła chociaż rozśmieszyć Severama. W Świętym Zastępie nikt nie próbował nawet udawać że pała jakimikolwiek ciepłymi uczuciami wobec Rady Lordów. Severam szybko jednak odrzucił te myśli. Ludzie z pewnością nie będą chętnie iść na rzeź, a męczenie się z nimi mogło go kosztować cenny czas i energię. Śmierć Lorda Prowincji i Adepta, o ile napawała by Święty Zastęp satysfakcją, byłaby problematyczna. W Pierwszej Prowincji zapanowałby chaos. Anarchia byłaby źródłem kłopotów. A kłopoty tak blisko Kalipso dawałyby okazję wrogom Białej Pani. Severam, chociaż poobijany, zdołał szybko stanąć na nogi i wyjść przez dziurę którą w drzwiach zrobiła Nieubłagana Śmierć. Następnie Strażnik Białej Pani nakazał ściskającym się w pomieszczeniu ludziom użyć wszystkich kawałków alatyru w pomieszczeniu by zatkać dziury i oczekiwać na finał walki. Po opuszczeniu pomieszczenia mężczyzna wyruszył wzdłuż korytarza, mijając dziesiątki martwych ciał i zbierając butelki z Enonbrozją. Mężczyzna wiedział że może się czuć relatywnie bezpieczny - bestia była ranna i zdezorientowana, z pewnością schowała się gdzieś gdzie czuła się bezpiecznie. Ostatecznie jednak, była maszyną do zabijania. Mała prowokacja starczyłaby by ją do siebie przywołać. Severam zaczął więc się drzeć i rzucać butelkami dookoła, aż wytworzył wokół siebie kałużę z trunku zmieszanego z rozlaną wokół krwią. Następnie, po kilku sekundach bezruchu, zaczął strzelać światłem z dłoni we wszystkie strony i uderzać ostrzem w ścianę. Mężczyzna pluł, rzucał kawałkami szkła, cały czas wprowadzał nowe warunki wokół siebie. Nieubłagana Śmierć jednak spodziewała się tego typu zachowania. Umysł Katharsis działał w sposób absolutnie niezrozumiały dla mieszkańców Ogygi, jednak jeden aspekt ich psychiki działał niemal identycznie jak u ludzi. Aspekt przemocy. Chęci mordu. Nieubłagana Śmierć, z karku której nadal lała się krew, nienawidziła tego mężczyzny. Chciała go zabić. Znając jednak jego umiejętności wiedziała też, że będzie to zadanie wymagające strategicznego myślenia. Bestia wyszła zza zakrętu, kompletnie niewidoczna dla drącego się i marnującego swoją energię Severama. Nieubłagana Śmierć nadepchnęła na głowę jednej z martwych służek z tak wielką siłą, że ta pękła, obryzgując podłogę kawałkami czaszki i mózgu niewinnej ofiary. Katharsis jednak nie usunęło tego obrazu ze świadomości Severama. Bestia chciała, by jej przeciwnik ujrzał ten akt. Severam jej nie zawiódł - po zauważeniu roztrzaskanej głowy, Strażnik Białej Pani natychmiast wycelował swoją broń z tamtym kierunku i wystrzelił. Mężczyzna ledwie chybił, chociaż oczywiście nie mógł o tym wiedzieć. Niewykrywalny stwór, widzący jak Severam naciera wokół siebie, szybko wspiął się na jedno miejsce ominięte przez członka Świętego Zastępu - sufit. Nieubłagana Śmierć ruszała się powoli, metodycznie, patrząc jak jej ranny przeciwnik wykańcza się, próbując walczyć z zagrożeniem którego żadne z jego zmysłów nie mogło namierzyć. Katharsis planowało poczekać aż Severam padnie i wtedy uderzyć na niego z jedynej strony której ten nie był w stanie sprawdzić. A potem jednym, płynnym ruchem rozerwać jego czaszkę. Jednak to Katharsis popełniło błąd, nie Severam. Plecy bestii cały czas krwawiły. Normalnie bestia nie musiała się o to martwić - chodziła na czworaka, więc większość z tego pozostawała na jej plecach. Zresztą, krew spadająca wokół niej była równie niewidzialna jak sama Nieubłagana Śmierć - Katharsis upewniło się co do tego. Jednak teraz, gdy stwór zwisał z sufitu, w sporej odległości od podłogi, sytuacja wyglądała nieco inaczej. Pojawiły się nowe czynniki, do których stwór się nie przystosował. Gdy pierwsze dwie krople krwi spadły z pleców potwora, wpadły one do kałuży stworzonej przez Severama, tworząc słyszalne chlupnięcie i widoczną, chociaż małą falę. Strażnik Białej Pani zauważył to i natychmiast wystrzelił w kierunku z którego spadły te krople. Kula wbiła się prosto w kark stwora, sprawiając że ten spadł z hukiem na podłogę. Nieubłagana Śmierć zrzuciła maskę niewidzialności, pozwalając by szał przejął nad nią kontrolę. Stwór szybko wstał i rzucił się na swojego przeciwnika. Severam próbował wykończyć bestię, jednak ta wyrwała mu broń z ręki i wbiła swój szpon w brzuch mężczyzny, przebijając się przez jego pancerz. Strażnik wciąż stał - przynajmniej do momentu aż został powalony na plecy przez wściekłą abominację. thumb|294px|Spojer z minimalnym kontekstemNieubłagana Śmierć już szykowała się do wykończenia wojownika, gdy nagle pod łopatki ciężko rannego mężczyzny wleciały dwa alatyrowe dyski, które z zawrotną prędkością zaczęły lecieć w kierunku pokoju w którym jeszcze kilka minut temu był Severam, ciągnąc ze soba ciało mężczyzny. Leżąca na nim bestia wydarła się, jednak Strażnik ostatkiem sił sprzedał jej cios który zrzucił ją na podłogę. Nieubłagana Śmierć ruszyła za swoim celem, włączając swoje Vril'la. Stwór był jednak wściekły i ranny, więc jedynie część jego ciała pozostawała niezauważalna. Dyski zaciągnęły Severama prosto do pokoju, a bestia wkroczyła tam chwilę później. Tam ujrzała kilka tuzinów alatyrowych ostrzy, kontrolowaną przez wszystkich obecnych w pomieszczeniu Ketonów. Na sygnał Lorda Haraka wszystkie ostrza ruszyły w kierunku ledwie-widocznego stwora. Bestia zrobiła unik, jednak nie była w stanie uniknąć wszystkich trafień. Jeden z noży, ciśniętych podobno przez Grimara Tefeltro, wbił się w czaszkę Nieubłaganej Śmierci, zabijając stwora. Opadający Pył "- Powiedz mi, wojowniku. Ty i twoje...społeczeństwo, jesteście lojalni wobec Białej Pani czy instytucji Despoty? ''- Obecnie nie stanowi to żadnej różnicy.'' ''- Tak, niemniej chciałbym zauważyć że...nic nie trwa wiecznie."'' - wymiana zdań pomiędzy Harakiem i Severamem Chociaż bitwa została wygrana, jej koszt wydawał się być ogromny. Szary Dwór był wypełniony krwią. Córka Grimara leżała martwa. Członek Świętego Zastępu był ciężko ranny. Gdy stało się jasnym że niebezpieczeństwo minęło, niektórzy zaczęli się zastanawiać czy atak Nieubłaganej Śmierci był przypadkiem, czy w jakiś niezrozumiały sposób Katharsis rozumiało wagę Lorda i chciało go zamordować. Większość jednak skupiła się na radości z przeżycia. Severam nie chciał bawić się w żadne przemowy. Lord Kyrene próbował z nim porozmawiać, jednak Strażnik Białej Pani wykorzystał fakt że adrenalina wciąż krążyła w jego żyłach by wstać i ruszyć w kierunku wyjścia. Wtedy właśnie nadepnął na holiecki plan budowy tuneli, na który wpadł w czasie wcześniejszej walki ze stworem. Wtedy mężczyzna zaczął się zastanawiać. Celem tego spotkania miało być otwarcie punktu sprzedaży w Kalipso. W stolicy Zjednoczonych Prowincji, miejscu w którym żyła Biała Pani. Serce Ogygi, jej pałac, miał swoje podziemia. Gdyby ktoś mógł się do nich dokopać, miałby dostęp do domu Despoty. Kalipso. Punkt sprzedaży. Tunele. Severam z wolna sięgnął po broń i odwrócił się, jednak było już za późno. Ostatnim co mężczyzna zdołał ujrzeć, to Lord Kyrene, wściekle nacierający na niego z oderwanym szponem Nieubłaganej Śmierci. Pokłosie "Severam był bohaterem. Ludzie dowiedzą się co zrobił. I to zapamiętają." - Biała Panithumb|276px|Biała Pani (https://david2714.deviantart.com/art/Yuu-Eucliwood-482852408) Po wszystkim Lord i jego Adept zostali ewakuowani. Na miejsce przybyły odpowiednie służby, które zabezpieczyły pole bitwy i zabrały ciało członka Świętego Zastępu do Kalipso. Oczywiście po wszystkim Despota Zjednocznych Prowncji osobiście przeprowadziła przesłuchanie związane z tym incydentem. Ustalenie co się stało nie było trudne - wszystkie dowody wskazywały na to że spotkanie biznesowe zostało przerwane przez atak Katharsis, które następnie same zostało zabite. Problem stanowiła oczywiście śmierć Severama. Co prawda wszystkie rany na jego ciele pochodziły od Nieubłaganej Śmierci, jednak część służby miała zeznać że Strażnik Białej Pani został zabity przez Lorda Kyrene. Harak i Fugo byli jednak w stanie skutecznie obronić się przed tymi oskarżeniami, wskazując jak "niedorzecznie" one brzmią. Ostatecznie przeważyły zeznania Grimara Tefeltro, który wypowiedział się w obronie swoich gości. Biała Pani, nie wiedząc że Severam był odpowiedzialny za śmierć jego córki, stwierdziła że mężczyzna nie ma powodu by ryzkować swoją karierę i życie kłamiąc Despocie w twarz. Siewca Udgart lamentował później że tak utalentowany wojownik jak Severam zmarnował swoje życie broniąc "niczego". Biała Pani skarciła za to swojego Strażnika, nazywając upadłego wojownika bohaterem i domagając się by został upamiętniony. Rodzina Tefeltro spędziła następne lata agresywnie ustanawiając swoją dominację na rynku alkoholi, tworząc nowe punkty sprzedaży w wielu miastach ZPO. Udało im się nawet otworzyć biznes w Kalipso, jednak ten przybytek spłonął w tajemniczym pożarze zaledwie kilka dni po swoim otwarciu. Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Zjednoczone Prowincje Ogygi Kategoria:Nowy Świt